


Tough decision

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Dutch van der Linde, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dom Dutch van der Linde, F/M, Oral Sex, Protective Arthur Morgan, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Arthur Morgan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You're member of Van Der Linde gang. After one of parties you realize that you more than like Arthur and Dutch. What's gonna happen if you'll let them know about your feelings?





	Tough decision

It was middle of the night and party in the camp was still going, everyone who still was up, was happy and drunk. Only a few people left to go and rest, Javier was playing songs on his guitar still.   
You were the one that was still up, you stood near the fire with a bottle in your hand, singing songs with others.   
It was till Dutch approached you. "Miss Y/L/N? Would you like to dance with me?" He asked offering you his hand.  
You nodded slightly and tried to set the bottle on the ground but you almost lost balance, thanks to Dutch you didn't fall on the ground. You giggled nervously and wrapped arms around his neck. "Saved me, again, hahaha, you're amazing, Dutchy."  
Dutch laughed softly and wrapped his arm around your waist while the other took your little hand into his big one. "Miss, I just try to do my best to protect my people." Dutch hummed as he started to lead the dance. "And I need to say, it would be a shame to lose such a charming lady as you, miss."  
You giggled and put your head to his best covered with checkered shirt. You hummed something lazily and inhaled his strong scent. Your hands moved lower and rested at his hips.  
"Dear miss, I think you had one bottle too much," Dutch chuckled, looking down at you. "I think you should go and rest." He said lowly and gently petted your hair.   
"I can take her there." It was Arthur, he smiled at both of you. "Miss?" He offered you his hand.  
You happily turned around and slipped out of Dutch's arms. You grabbed Arthur's hand and nuzzled to him instantly. "Lead me anywhere, I go with ya, fella."  
"Well, I feel betrayed and this is not a pleasant feeling." Dutch laughed as Arthur picked you up.   
"Okay, miss. I think you really have enough fun for today, lady." Arthur said carrying you to your little tent.  
________  
You woke up in the middle of the day, dizziness vanished and you felt way better. "No more alcohol, ever," you whispered to yourself as you got up and improved your clothes, then rushed out of tent. You walked in the direction of Dutch's tent. You had to apologize for your silly behaviour.  
Dutch wasn't at his tent alone, he was with Arthur talking about yet another big idea. They both looked at you as soon as they saw you coming closer.   
Arthur tipped his hat, greeting you. "Miss." He nodded.  
"My dear, how's your head? We started to get worried you ain't gonna get up today. I think that little miss Y/L/N here drank more alcohol than her body could has handled." Dutch said, looking up at you.  
You bowed head a little and stepped in tugging on hems of your dress. "I want to apologize for my awful behaviour, it's not how lady shall behave," you said. "I might by illy still but now I'll go back to my duties," you whispered hesitantly.  
Arthur laughed. "Don't be sorry, miss! I guess you have never seen drunk Karen. She is worst than you and is mostly drunk during days but she is a good lady. I just hope you won't start to be like Swanson 'cuz I don't look forward to chasing you and then saving you from the train." Arthur muttered, lighting up his cigarette.   
"Don't be stupid, boy. Miss Y/L/N here is nothing like Karen on Swanson." Dutch said to Arthur and then turned back to you. "You, my dear can stay out today and simply rest, recover from your night full of fun. I will talk with Miss Grimshaw to not bother you today."  
"But sir...," you whispered. "I want to be useful. And besides, thank you both of you, for saving me last night," you giggled softly observing both men. Dutch was definitely type of a leader, while Arthur was a good man with great ability to getting into troubles. "I mean, you both are wonderful men..," you added and blushed, not knowing if you should go back or stay.  
"My dear, you are useful most of the time," Dutch said.   
"I always see you runnin' around like a crazy rabbit." Arthur joked, looking at you. "Always goin' somewhere or doing somethin'."   
Dutch shook his head. "Miss Y/L/N, is everything okay? You look like something is bothering you."  
"No, sir.. I mean.. I like you, and I like Mr. Morgan..," you stated. "And I am sorry I didn't get a proper attention to any of you yesterday but I couldn't decide... To which one..."  
Arthur raised an eyebrow as he threw away finished cigarette. "You like me? You must be out of your God damn mind, girl." He muttered.   
Dutch rolled his eyes and smiled at you. He gently grabbed your hand and pulled you on his lap. "Oh, is that so? That explains why you were so cuddly yesterday, dear."  
"I'm always cuddly...," you whispered and blinked when he pulled you onto his lap. You also gave a quick glance to Arthur. "Stop it, sir. You're an amazing fella."  
"I can see that, Y/N," Dutch whispered, wrapping his arm around your waist to be sure you're not gonna run away. "So you say that you like both of us and you can't decide which one you shall choose?" He asked as his hand lazily stroked your belly.  
You nodded and sucked your lower lip in. "Yes. Exactly. I usually try to make a mash on... You... And Mr. Morgan... You both are cute... And I feel all alone..," you were whispering as you stroked Dutch's cheek briefly.  
Dutch smiled and gently bounced you on his knee. "Well? What do you say to that, Arthur? We have our little charmin' miss Y/L/N here and she says she fancies us both."   
Arthur crouched and looked at you, his hand gently cupped your cheek. His thumb stroked it. "Well, if she can't decide? Maybe we could share?" He said with a smile.  
You couldn't describe what kind of sensation Arthur's words have created in your lower stomach. You nuzzled to his hand, being touch-starving. "Yes, please...," you almost whimpered wrapping one arm around Dutch's neck.  
"Look at that, boy, she enjoys the idea of us both taking her. I am not surprised if I can be honest." Dutch said before grabbing your chin and pulling you into a kiss. "How about taking her inside, boy?" Dutch asked and Arthur only nodded. Dutch got up with you in his arms and walked inside his tent holding you close.   
He set you down and Arthur joined you soon after making sure the tent is closed for the privacy.   
"Look at yourself, miss." Arthur purred and kissed you.  
You kissed him deeply, slowly slipping our tongue into his mouth and messing with his hair as your fingers tangled with his locks. You broke the kiss and looked at Dutch, your heart was beating fast and hard in your chest like a small animal that tried to escape from your chest.  
Dutch looked at you and smiled. "Oh, don't mind me, just do your thing." He hummed taking off his hat and vest.   
Arthur did the same.   
Dutch walked behind you and gently kissed your nape. "Just go on, son." Arthur chuckled and pulled you back into the kiss, Dutch meanwhile started to play with your long dress before pulling it up enough to slip his hand between your legs. He pulled your panties aside and began to play with your clit.  
"Son?," you asked lazily between kisses. You let out a long moan when you felt Dutch's hand slipping between your thighs. You wrapped arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him deeply as you knelt between two of them. One of your hands slipped down, right onto his crotch where you pressed your palm.  
Dutch looked at you. "And what about me, darling?" He asked and looked at Arthur.   
Arthur let out a heavy breath. "Let's give her something to do. If the lady wants to be useful... Who are we to stop her." He smiled and dropped his belt, then started to open his pants.   
"I need to agree," Dutch said and followed Arthur.  
You turned your head and pulled Dutch in messy kiss. You slipped hand in his opened pants and pulled his soft cock out. You turned yourself so you were standing between two men, having Arthur on your left and Dutch on your right. With other hand you grabbed Arthur's cock as well, you pumped both hands.  
"Fuck." Arthur growled and started to kiss your shoulder as his hand traveled to your front to play with one of your breasts as he bucked his hips into your hand.   
Dutch's hand moved to the back of your dress to remove it. "You won't need this, darlin'. Trust me."  
You stroked their cocks humming softly. You let go of Arthur's so you helped Dutch take your dress off. You were wearing only panties and you blushed slightly. You kissed Dutch's cheek and leant down a bit to lick his cock, from base to top, meantime jerking on Arthur's already hard dick.  
Dutch looked at you and then at Arthur. "Ain't she a stunning little thing, Arthur?" He asked.   
"She sure is, Dutch," Arthur said as his hand moved into your hair. He let out a loud growl, enjoying the feeling of your hand on him.  
You slipped Dutch in your mouth, bobbing head hardly, sucking at the same time.   
Soon, you pulled him out and did same thing to Arthur.  
Dutch pet your head and hummed happily. "That's nice and all, my dear, but I don't think you wanna the fun to be over so soon." He said and pulled you up.   
Dutch took you to his cot, he lied you down and kneeled between your legs. "Well, let's take care of our poor little miss, Y/N." He purred and removed your panties, tossing them aside as Arthur stood besides the cot.  
You reached one hand back to stroke Arthur's shaft while your other hand moved into Dutch's hair. "Look what you do to me, boys," you whimpered quietly.  
"You better look at what you are doing to us, darlin'." Arthur purred. "Such a good girl."   
Arthur smiled at you as Dutch's mouth attacked your clit. Two of his big fingers soon slipped inside of you.  
You were moaning like crazy, rocking your hips. You were already wet and your juices started to pour down your thighs. Meantime, your hand jerked hardly onto Arthur. "I wanna suck your dick, sir," you asked, rolling head back at the feel of Dutch's mouth on your clit.  
"So open up." Arthur purred and pushed his cock into your wet, warm mouth. "Fucking shit... So good." He hummed and moved his hand into your hair to control the movements.  
Dutch looked up and started to suck on your clit harshly. He started to push his fingers even deeper, you could feel the cold metal of his rings on your pussy lips.  
You tried to bob you head for Arthur as much as it was possible. Your free hand traveled to his base when you jerked, then cupped his balls and you squeezed them gently between your fingers. Meantime your other hand started to rub you own clit as Dutch was eating you out. The sensation was unbearable for you. You pulled Arthur's cock out only to spit on its tip and suck on it hardy second later.  
"Fucking shit, woman. Look at you, always so quiet and gently, and now? Sucking cock like a real whore." Arthur smiled as he forced his cock deep into your throat.   
Dutch sat up and looked at you gently stroking your belly. "Maybe our Lady would like to take a real cock in, huh?" He asked, playing with your clit.  
You slipped Arthur's dick out of your mouth and licked your lips from his precum. "Fuck me, Dutch," you said firmly parting your legs wider.  
Dutch smiled. "With pleasure my dear." He grabbed your legs and pulled you closer. Dutch quickly pushed into you, he wrapped arms around your waist and pulled you up.   
Arthur slowly walked away and sat down on the chair to watch the show.  
You tried to buck your hips fiercely for more friction, you didn't pay attention to fact that pain was so sharp though Dutch's cock was thick as hard like a rock. You wrapped arms around his neck and rock hips back and forth, moaning his name and looking at Arthur.  
"Look at yourself, taking my cock so damn well." Dutch growled kissing your cheek and moving his kisses lower to your neck. He started to bite and suck on your skin as he picked up his pace.   
Arthur winked at you and watched this little show, stroking his shaft with one hand. Other one was grabbing his balls.  
You used your all strengths to roll on top of Dutch, you picked pace up, moving hips back and forth quickly. Your pussy was taking entire of his shaft and it felt so good. You traced your fingers along Dutch's lips. "Lick 'em," you sounded too harshly but you didn't care.  
Dutch smiled at your sudden change of persona. First shy and gentle lady and now you were giving orders to HIM, but he followed your order s anyway. Man wrapped lips around your finger and started to suck them.  
You pulled fingers out of his mouth and leaned to kiss him, using your tongue to penetrate his mouth. You used fingers slick from his saliva to run over your clitoris.  
Dutch smiled and moved his hand between your bodies. He played with your clit a little before two of his thick fingers slipped into you alongside his shaft.  
You rolled head back and whimpered loudly. "I wanna Arthur too, look at him, he's left out here, all alone...," you whimpered. "Fuck, so good! So fucking good, oh God!"  
Dutch grabbed your tights and squeezed them hard enough to leave marks. "Oh, you will get him, don't ya worry about this boy. Just look at him."   
Arthur just gave you a smile, his hard cock was resting against his stomach.   
"If you cum like a good whore then I am sure he will gladly take care of you." Dutch whispered into your ear.  
Cold shiver ran along your spine. You arched your back rocking hips in unbearable pace, Dutch's cock slipping deeply in only to slip almost fully out. You bended down and sucked onto his lips, then reached hand back to squeeze his wrinkled balls.  
Dutch's fingers still moved inside you alongside his cock. He let out a loud moan as he emptied himself inside of you.  
You then simply got up removing his cock from your pussy, you rubbed your clit letting your mixed cum ran down your curvy thighs as you looked at Arthur.  
Arthur walked to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "You okay? You can do this again?" He asked softly.   
Dutch took Arthur's previous spot.  
"Yeah. I just need your beautiful cock in me," after these words you stroked his shaft hardly.  
He chuckled and shook his head. "Wrap your arms around my neck," Arthur said.  
You obeyed and kissed him deeply.  
Arthur kissed you back and picked you up with no problem. He slowly slipped into you. "Just let me know if this will be too much for ya." He purred softly.  
You nuzzled to him. "Just fuck me. I need to be fucked nicely. You already feel amazing inside of my tight cunt," you nibbled on his nape.  
Arthur held your hips and started to fuck you hard and deep. "You feel so good around me, Y/N. I couldn't wait till my turn." He growled.  
"Me too," you whispered into his ear. "I love both of you, like father like son, ough, fuck me, Arthur!," you rolled head back and scratched his back. Your inner walls started to clench around his hard member.  
Arthur happily obligated your wish and started to pound into you harder. "Who is a good girl? Letting us both to use her pussy like a whore." He growled into your ear.  
"Me! Me, Arthur!," you rolled head back again and slipped hand between your bodies to rub your clitoris and to stroke his cock anytime he was backing from your pussy. "I'm gonna cum..."  
"Good. Come on girl, cum girl. Cum around my cock." He huffed out and started to fuck you even harder.  
You held onto his shoulders and let out a loud scream mixed with moan. Your pussy clenched tightly around his cock, preventing him from pulling out.  
Arthur let out a grunt as he cum deep inside of you. "Fucking... Shit... Woman." He breathed out and looked at you.  
When he put you down, you waved a hand to invite Dutch closer. You kissed them both, giving his cocks long strokes. "Thank you, boys, it was an unbelievable pleasure to me," you said looking around for your dress.  
"I hope you realize it's not one-time thing, miss," Dutch said looking at you.   
"I hope it ain't." Arthur muttered to himself.  
"If you both will deserve this," you chuckled putting dress on. "For now, I will leave my panties here. So I'll have a thing to come back for," you winked at them and sent them kisses, then left.  
"That woman will be the death of us." Arthur muttered.   
"For sure she will... But now, boy. Time to talk about the train robbery we have planned. I have a great plan for what we're gonna do with the money!" Dutch said grabbing his pants.


End file.
